Where Your Heart Remains::Under Revision::
by She.Kissed.Him
Summary: Looking at his life within these eyes of mine, I didn’t realize why he had chosen the life he lives now. Everything he did I never really got. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to end I’m on one side of the river and he’s on the opposing side of me.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm really sorry, but I suddenly felt that I needed to start this story up again. Helpful and advisatory comments are welcome. Flames are NOT welcome, please be weary of my warning.

&&there was this sadistic feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Anko, feeling somewhat deathly upset feeling deep inside of her. Not knowing what to do she decides to go to Konoha's local bar to get drunk, hoping that'll ease her worries. There, she meets Kakashi. In her drunked stage Anko made a reckless move, saying that she'd make a bet that she'd be able t outdrink scarecrow Hatake Kakashi! Being the laid-back person he is, Kakashi agrees. To make things short... Anko passed out during her first drink of the bet. Now her little sister fourteen-year-old Aiiriana(you) (pronounced aYe-ree-ah-na) has to train Team 7 for ...dun dun dun two months!!!!! Let the fun beegin!!( ---meant the typo --)

.:: Where Your Heart Remains .::-- Chapter 1;Burn Me Up --

An anime sweatdrop ran down my head, or at least I think it did. I was **not** in a good mood. My elder sister, Anko decided to have a girls-night-out, last night. Very bad things resulted after that night...

One was that Anko had a major hangover and started rambling about useless and unimportant matters. She raved on and on how her sensei was back in the day. I didn't pay any attention to anything she was saying, to me to was all gibbberish. With Anko in her hangover, I have to do all of her chores, errands and sometimes, her missions. Missions I _don't_ mind, everything else, I mind.

Continuing on, Anko-neechan happened to meet that hentaious Hatake Kakashi during her drunken moments. Anko being the most naive drunk she is, played a bet against Kakashi, including _me_ in the bet. To make things shorter and much more discreet, Drunk Anko lost while chugging her first bottle of the bet + Kakashi waiting for her to pass out and drinking the bottle Me training a bunch of maggots.

A small perplexed sigh escaped my lips, releasing a bit of my frustration a bit. How am I suppsoed to pass the jounin exams in this condition? Training a bunch of genin will highly screw my chances of training and getting a high A-class missions and probably a S-class if I'm lucky.

I clutched my shaking head, feeling a bit miffed by all of this sudden occurences. Under my breath I muttered _'how troublesome this all is'. _

I raised my gaze a bit and narrowed my eyes. A small smirk plastered across my face.

"I'm sounding like that lazy ass of a ninja, Shikamaru," I said chuckling a bit.

I ceased my laughter, feeling an unfamiliar presence lingering behind me. Quickly and steathly, I lifted my kunai pouchs flap, grabbed a shuriken and three of my freshly-sharpened kunai at the tresspasser.

That unfamiliar presence dodged my kunai, but barely, whoever it was, they were now pinned against a tree. Not missing beat, I flung myself on him, holding him against the tree. I quickly grabbed another kunai knife out of my pouch, making sure that my hold on this person didn't loosen.

I dragged my kunai against the strangers bare neck, my brown eyes narrowing a bit.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Hn." Came the reply.

I peered onto his face, slowly examining his facial features, somehow thinking it'll give his identity away. Deep, cool onyx eyes stared at me, holding not a hint of emotion within them. Spiky raven hair that seemed to have a bluish tinge to it in the sunlight. A small petite nose and a pair of rosy lips, contrasting against his pale-white skin. He looked no more than twelve, but he seemed to have a somewhat cute face. He looked somewhat . . . familiar.

'_Spiky. . . black hair and deep onyx eyes. . . I remember seeing features like his. . . but where?_' I thought to myself, my eyebrows furrowing in deep concetration.

My mind wandered off on its own, resulting my hold on the raven-haired to loosen a bit. Though it seemed to be enough for him to get loose. My attention drifted back to him.

The raven-haired boy acted quickly, rapidly doing some hand signs to attack me. Me eyes narrowed in realiztion as I noticed what technique he decided to use against me.

"It can't be. . .that technque requires too much chakra. . ." I whispered.

"Katon, Gokakyou no Jutsu!" he cried out, blowing an excessive amount of fire balls heading towards me.

"A kid can't do a technique of that skill! Only an Uchiha--"I paused mid-sentence, realizing who this kid was.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I said before I was engulfed by the scorching fire balls.


	2. Chapter 2 What an Asswhipe!

Chapter 2;

Writer's P.O.V.

An enormous amount of clouds appeared as the immense amount of fireballs were directed at the young girl. Any ninja from any rank would know what that puff of smoke meant. It was a substitution jutsu and in the girls place was a miniturized doll version of her.

The raven-haired boy, whom the girl referred to as 'Uchiha Sasuke' searched the training grounds for her. His onyx eyes narrowed in frustration as he could not locate her current whereabouts. He didn't know who this girl was but he noticed something odd about this brown-eyed wonder. (Oi, Ne-chan do you **remember** that line? I got it from the story you gave me if I won _that_ bet? It was last year!!!!)

He resumed his usual battle stance, his sharingan eyes blazing.

A small chuckle was heard from behind him. Sasuke shifted his head to face the direction where the fit of chuckles were heard. The girl that apprhended him earlier was perched on top of a tree branch. Her legs swaying frely under her. There she was, an amythyst-haired female wearing a green chinese dress with golden edges. She had bright brown-eyes that seemed to be happy one moment then angry the next.

His sharingan eyes stared the girl over, wondering what could be so _special_ about her that caught his eye.

The girl swayed her legs and hopped off of the tree, grinning at 'Uchiha Sasuke'. She slowly walked towards him her hands dangling loosely beside her.

"So I was right. . . you are _'Uchiha Sasuke'_. Hmph, I thought I wouldn't have met you since all of the training for jounin exams and you training for chuunin exams am I right?" she asked him, her hand resting on her hip.

The raven-haired simply grunted, his guard still up and his muscles tensing up at every move she made.

End of Writer's P.O.V.

Reader's P.O.V.

I mentally sighed at this maggot. Uchiha Sasuke is a stubborn one at that. His defense is probably resulted from his past experiences with the Uchiha masscare.

I wonder who could have killed off the _Uchihas_ off. I mean they're the most strongest clan in Konoha, besides the Hyuuga I mean. Whoever could've killed all of the Uchihas must've been really _strong_ and to just leave Sasuke behind. . . . . hmmm. . . . they _must_ have a use for him. . . to just leave him being the sole survivor. . .

I hope this lil' maggeret would let me teach 'im. He seems the type to do things on his own and will _only _ pay attention to his goals only. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"And you are?" he asked his sharingan eyes narrowing.

"Ehhh. . . Ya' mean you don't know?" I asked him disbelievingly.

Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms in front of him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Kakashi offered Anko a bet to get him of teaching his stupid kids and never bothered to tell his students?? 

"What. A. Drag." I muttered angrily.

"Hn." I glanced over at him and pointed accusingly at him.

"What the hell is your deal" I yelled at him exasperated.

He ignored me and turned his back on me. I felt my temper rising to an incredible height.

"_Who does this little boy think he's dealing with? He acts like he's Mr. Cool!_' I yelled inside my head.

"HEY! DON'T TURN YER' BACK ON ME!" I said marching my way towards him.

I made an attempt to grab his shoulder but he moved away just as I was about to lay my hand on him.

"Don't touch me. You should leave as well," he said cooly.

"What--? You li--"

"Now Now Aii-chan, don't loose your temper," a familiar voice said.

I felt someone's hand on top of my head stopping me from catapulting myself at that lil' maggot of an Uchiha. I looked up, seeing masked face with one lazy eye staring right back at me. I glared at the figure, knowing at once who it was.

"Don't call me that, you aren't authorized to call me by -chan nor by a nickname you had just made," I said angrily, swatting his hand off of my hand.

Just as I made that statement,I noticed two other genin standing alongside Hatake. 

The first thing I noticed about the first that I noticed was a boy that had orange all over! I cringed a bit and laughed in my head, a bit amused. He had cerclean-blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He grinned at me and I grinned back at him.

"Hiya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto the Next Hokage! Believe it!" he exclaimed giving me a thumbs up sign.

"Well, you seem someone who'll take care of the Fire Country quite well! I bid yeh' good wishes!" I said winking at him.

'_He seems like someone I'd get along with'_ I thought feeling a bit happy.

I almost toppled over when I saw the other one beside Hatake. The other was a girl who had pink all over and if not pink then the nearest thing to pink, rubyish red. I like pink and all. . . but. . . even her hair was pink!! Like hell I hoped it was natural!

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura." she said, giving me a strained smile.

I felt a weird case of de-ja-vu when she smiled at me. It almost felt like she wanted to kill me. I smiled nervously and took a step back. I mean I _am_ older than her and I _am _a jounin-in-training but I have fears too, and right now, my biggest fear is a green-eyed pink-haired kunoichi that apparently appears to be a fan girl.

"_Note to self, never ever be alone in an ally with no weapons, a low limit supply of chakra and be cornered like a lost kitty by a **pink**-weirdo,'_ I thought to myself, that same smile disguising my true feelings.

"Aii-chan, it seems you've already met one of m students, Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said, his nose stuck in a familiar orange book.

"Kakashi-hentai, I noticed you have your signature pose, your face in your stupid book," I stated bored,"How can you read that junk?"

Kakashi simply ignored me and continued on reading his 'romance novel'. I rolled my eyes at him, feeling a bit agitated at him for not responding to my insult.

"Anyways, tell me what I'm supposed to teach them." I said. Or well what I attempted to say before I was interrupted.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were going train me!" the blue-eyed boy exclaimed, shocked.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm a bit busy and Anko and Aii-chan graciously offered to teach you **and** Sasuke," Kakashi said turning a page of his Ichi Icha Paradise novel.

"What?!?!?!?!?! But why Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined, staring at his teacher.

"Just because," Kakashi stated simply.

"This guy is unbelievable," I muttered underneath my breath.

I crossed my arms and looked at Kakashi angrily.

"Oi! Kakashi! Why are you going to let a girl train us? Much less someone who appears to be incompetent to do so," Sasuke said stepping forward.

I glanced at him, surprised the giant iceberg finally speaks! Wait, did he just say what I think he said?

"Look shrimp, I'm pretty capable of holding my own ground in a mission, I don't need a shrimp lecturing me on what I'm NOT," I sneered at him angrily.

"Look Hatake I'm pulling myself out of this bet, I don't care what you do, but I'm outta here. I need no distractions for the jounin exams I need to train for this." I stated seriously.

"Aii--!"

"I'm off Kakashi-hentai," I yelled over my shoulder winking at him.

I leapt out of sight and landed the nearest tree.

"What an asswhipe!,"I muttered, saying every other word to relieve steam.

A/N; Well this is Chapter Two, I had something wayyy different before but when I saved on Quizilla it sorta erased itself despite the many times I saved it. Stupid!!!! - Anyways helpful criticism is welcome


End file.
